Leon Vargas
Leon is one of Violetta's two love interests. He's from Mexico. He comes from a wealthy family and has never had to work for a living. Leon attends 'Studio 21' and has a big artistic potential. He used to be a part of the "cool crowd" and was Ludmila's boyfriend. Soon, he discovered that Ludmila liked Tomas so he decided to break up with her. To get even with Tomas, he decided to win Violetta over, but he actually fell in love with her. He tries his best to win her heart and keeps fighting with Tomas for her love. Leon is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Although he is arrogant, conceited and full of himself, Leon is an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he seems a little mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomas because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him into a better person. He starts acting nicer to the other students (except for Tomas, since they seem to be in a permanent competition for Violetta's heart) and he actually becomes friends with people who aren't part of the "cool crowd". He helps Violetta with many things and is shown to be very protective of her. However, he also has a jealous side which was also shown during the time he was dating Ludmila. He wants to get Violetta to stop thinking about Tomas because he believes that Tomas is a bad guy, who is only playing with her and trying to make her suffer, although this is not true. He has fallen in love with Violetta and he wants to be the one to make her happy. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Leon is arrogant and mean and he was also part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and Andres. He was a little selfish, and he didn't seem to like any of the other students at the Studio and he was very similar to his girlfriend, Ludmila, but they soon broke up. But later, when he falls in love with Violetta, he's a whole new person and now he is a good and friendly guy. He always says that his love for Violetta has changed him. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Friends Andres Best friend Andres is Leon's best friend. They were part of the cool crowd along with Ludmila and Naty. They love to hang out and share their passion for music with each other. When Leon decides to do something, Andres always supports him, even if he doesn't understand what Leon is doing. Leon sometimes explains things to Andres when he doesn't understand what they are. Romances Violetta Castillo Girlfriend/Friends/Crushes Violetta and Leon first meet in episode 5, when Leon saves Violetta from some skater guys. Later, when Leon discovers that Ludmila, his girlfriend, is falling for another guy named Tomas, while Tomas is falling for Violetta, he decides to try to win her over to get back at Tomas. But after spending a lot time together, the two fall for each other. However, Violetta is still in love with Tomas as well, so Leon is determined to show her that he is the one for her. Ludmila Ferro Ex-girlfriend/Frenemies Ludmila and Leon start the series as a couple. The two were in the cool crowd along with Naty and Andres. Leon discovers that Ludmila has a crush on a boy named Tomas. Leon tries to find a way to break up with Ludmila and get back at Tomas. Soon, he finds a way to do this: win Violetta's heart. After he meets Violetta and starts to fall in love with her, and Ludmila is a little closer with Tomas, the two decide to break up. Later on in the series, Ludmila tries to get Leon to help her with her plans to break up Tomas and Violetta, but Leon is never interested. Enemies Tomas Heredia Enemies Tomas and Leon are rivals. When Leon was Ludmila's boyfriend, he saw that Tomas was talking with Ludmila. Thinking that he was flirting with her, he came to Resto Bar with Andres to get back at Tomas. Leon knows that Tomas has a crush on Violetta, so he tries to win her over to get even with Tomas jealous. Soon, Leon falls for Violetta so he fights with Tomas for her love. Trivia *He was the first Mexican to appear in Violetta. The other two Mexicans in Violetta are Marco and DJ. *In Spanish, his name is spelled León which means "lion", which could be why Ludmila gave him that nickname. *He can play the guitar, the piano and the drum. *Tomas is his first true enemy in the series. *Diego is his new rival. *The first song he writes in the series is More Tears. *He starts the series as an antagonist, but his role changes after his character develops. *It's revealed in Episode 23 of season 1 that he's allergic to strawberries. *Its revealed in Episode 11 of season 1 that he can play golf. *In the first part of Season 1, he doesn't like Maxi. *He admits that he never had any feelings for Ludmila. That's why the two didn't seem close, even though they were a couple. *Violetta is the first girl that Leon falls for. *He had met Herman before he met Violetta because his parents have worked with Herman. *He mentioned that he has a dog, because he once said that his dog had better musical taste than Maxi. *He hates Tomas because he feels that he always gets in his way and makes Violetta suffer. *Naty describes him as "handsome". *He is in love with Violetta. *He gets jealous very easily. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21", but he decided to quit so Violetta could be in the competition instead of him. *He has changed a lot since he met Violetta. *He is part of a band called "All For You", with Broduey, Napo, Andres and Maxi. *Ludmila tries to change him back to the "old Leon", after he broke up with Violetta, but usually fails. *In season 2, he gets a passion for a new hobby; motocross. *Leon's surname is unknown. *He was in the 'cool gang' in the first season with Ludmilla, Andres and Natalia. *He says he loves Violetta's smile. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist